project_enisfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Outlines
'''Project ENIS''' Series Outline In 221 FC, the human race makes first contact with extraterrestrial life. The [[Lion Empire]] begins its conquest of humanity's small interstellar empire with the frontier planet of Valkyrie. Despite a spirited defense and the belated assistance of the [[Federation of Allied Planets]], a large alliance of human nations, the defenders are overwhelmed. As he flees the planet, [[Kobayashi Ohta]] swears vengeance against the Lion Empire. Ohta posesses the legendary [[ENIS]], developed by his friend and mentor [[Professor Nomos]], who had chosen Valkyrie as his refuge after the conquest of his own people by the Lion Empire. Mortally wounded in the opening stages of the battle for Valkyrie, Nomos passed ENIS onto Ohta, who had helped the professor complete it. With the help of the crew of an experimental [[Federation of Allied Planets|Federation]] warship, Ohta escapes the conquest of his home, only to find himself on the wrong side of the galaxy, deep within the territory of the Lion Empire. Now he must fight his way home to human space, evading capture and aiding the empire's conquered peoples. Episodes [[Episode 1: A Summer Storm]] [[Episode 2: Red Dawn]] [[Episode 3: All Things Pass]] [[Episode 4: Lost in the Deeps]] Character Development Paths '''A Chronicle of the Lion War''' Series Outline A companion story to '''Project ENIS'''. Following the conquest of the so-called [[The Mannheim Group|Mannheim Group]] in July 221, the powerful Federation Spacy was fully mobilized to meet the extraterrestrial threat. The 13th Fleet was directly in the path of the Lion's invasion force, and was given orders to hold the line against the alien invaders. In that fleet, recently graduated from the Federation Naval Academy on [[Duchy of Cyracuse|Cyracuse]], is young Ensign Akito Lee. He is attached to a hastily reinforced fleet group and sent into the frontlines of the war against the Lions, where he quickly proves himself a skilled tactician and shipmaster following the deaths of all superior officers within his scout squadron and his assumption of command. What follows is a story of epic battles and the vagaries of war, as well as budding hopes for peace and dark betrayals on both sides. We will see the Federation shattered by military might and covert espionage, while fighting back so fiercely and bravely that all but the most fool-hardy of the Lions are given pause. We will get a deeper understanding of the motivations of the Lion's member races, a deeper look at how the Federation works and operates, and see some of the effects that ENIS has on the course of the Lion War. This story is supposed to be a little more serious, but still just as fun, as Project ENIS. Also, there will be a larger core cast of characters, a bit more romance, a lot more intrigue and some humongous battles. Episodes [[Episode 1: The Battle of Marr-Adetta]] [[Episode 2: Gathering Storm]] [[Episode 3: A Homecoming]] '''The Rise of Kijani''' Short Story Outline A self-contained story about the rise of [[Kijani|Emperor Kijani]], ruler of the Lion Empire. From humble beginnings as a laborer in a smelting factory, to the revolution that united Pride, to the first interstellar wars waged by the Lions and the revelations that he uncovered of the distant past...This is the story of a man who raged against the heavens and forged a new destiny for his people. The story of a hero and a tyrant, a villain and a savior. This is Kijani's story. Story progression Introduction Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings